Minutiae
by SunMoonAndSpoon
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles about the Yagami family. Enjoy!
1. Catch Some Bad Guys For Me

Nana: Hello! This is my second shot at fanfic100, a livejournal community. I had so much fun doing it the last time that I thought I'd do it again, this time in the Death Note fandom. For those who don't know, the goal here is to write 100 short fanfics using various prompts, centered around a certain character, group, or pairing. I picked the Yagami family, since I'm very interested in their dynamics. Enjoy, and look forward to 99 more of these things in the future!

Minutiae

Title: Catch Some Bad Guys For Me

Prompt: 091. Birthday

Rating: PG

---------

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Soichiro says, staring at his mountain of paperwork, knowing that Light's opinion is irrelevant. "I'm sorry. You know I'd be there if I could."

"It's fine," says Light, voice high and clear as a strike on a triangle. "You have to work, and eight isn't an important birthday anyway. Just catch some bad guys for me, okay?"

Soichiro stares again at the papers littering his desk. He won't be catching any bad guys; his recent promotion has made his job less exciting. Still he says, "of course. Happy birthday, Light. I love you."


	2. In The Shadow Of The Golden Boy

Nana: Hello, and welcome back. Just to let you guys know, this isn't in any kind of sequential order, and aside from the common theme of the Yagami family dynamic, they are unconnected.

Minutiae

Title: In The Shadow Of The Golden Boy

Prompt: 034. Not Enough

Rating: PG-13

Their mother always smiles wider for Light than for Sayu. When their father comes home, he talks shop with him and leaves her be. They heap praise—due praise, but all the same—on Light, but ignore Sayu's meager accomplishments. His drawings from nursery school are stored away safely, while hers have been lost and discarded. And their father would not have hesitated to save him if Light had been the one to be kidnapped.

After Light, Sayu will never be enough for them. His accomplishments, his intelligence, his charm…they eclipse everything that Sayu has to offer. Sometimes, this hurts.


	3. Share Your Markers

Nana: Okay, so I love cutesy little stories about the Yagamis as small children. Delving into the past is one of the only ways to get IC cuteness out of this series. Also, I'm interning at a daycare, so two-year-olds are on my mind. I swear, there will be darker stuff at some point! Anyway, enjoy!

Minutiae

Title: Share Your Markers

Prompt: 016. Purple

Rating: PG

"No, _MINE!"_

The shriek snaps Sachiko's head to the ceiling. The children are fighting again. "Light! Sayu!" she calls, bolting towards the living room. "What's going on?"

"She took my marker," Light says, pointing to his sister, who is grasping the purple marker with small and sweaty hands. He says, "I need it to finish my drawing."

_"MINE!" _yells Sayu, tugging the marker. "Mommy, _MINE!" _

"No honey, that belongs to Light. There are plenty of other markers," Sachiko says, and she's about to take it when Light says,

"It's okay Mommy, I'll just use another color. She can have it."


	4. It's Nothing

Nana: Okay, this prompt is only vaguely related—she wants him to stay _inside _the house, and illness takes place _inside _the body. Honestly, I wrote this drabble first, and then had to apply a prompt to it…that's how these things work sometimes. Anyway, enjoy, and please review!

Minutiae

Title: It's Nothing

Prompt: 004. Insides

Rating: PG

---------

She's been watching him not eat breakfast for the past twenty minutes. She's been watching him sniffle and cough. Soichiro is sick and heading off to work anyway. Sachiko can already hear the argument they'd have if she asked him to stay home. He'd say, "it's nothing, just a cold," and she'd tell him that it'll get worse if he works for days without sleep. This man will work after a heart attack, he won't stay home for this. Not even for his wife's peace of mind.

And so, she keeps quiet, lets him walk outside coughing his head off.


	5. Good Grammar Doesn't Make You Mature

Nana: This one has some strange formatting, and I hope no one will kill me for it. It's an IM conversation, and I know these are often frowned upon, but it was the format I felt best suited this subject. I'll be back to regular prose next time, promise!

Minutiae

Title: Good Grammar Doesn't Make You Mature

Prompt: 021. Friends

Rating: PG-13

akuma777: where were u?

kittenpuppy: my stupid brother wouldn't get off the computer. he has this paper due in like…2 weeks, but he's doing it now.

akuma777: lame. light's a dork.

kittenpuppy: yeah but he's ok. he's just a computer hog.

akuma777: cute tho. is he single?

kittenpuppy: _ew. _no. i mean, i dunno, but _ew. _he's my _brother._

akuma777: he's not my brother.

kittenpuppy: he's not a pedo ok, ur 2 young 4 him!

akuma777: I'm mature for my age. Let me come over, okay?

kittenpuppy: good grammar doesn't make u mature. no.

akuma777 signed off at 9:04:36PM.


	6. Feeding Time

Nana: I love the idea of Soichiro attempting to be a parent—most people are a bit confused when they get started, and if they're not the primary caretaker, it's even more difficult.

Minutiae

Title: Feeding Time

Prompt: 057. Lunch

Rating: PG

Soichiro has never actually fed his son

It's not that he's neglectful, or that he thinks that it's women's work—he's just never had the time, or opportunity. He doesn't know what to give him, or if Light'll eat whatever he does. They've just started him on solid food, but he's unsure if that means things like applesauce, or _actual solid food. _ He's tempted to call Sachiko, ask for advice, but if Soichiro can take down criminals, he can feed a baby.

Besides, that'll take too long, and Light's starting to cry from hunger. He has to feed him, now.


	7. Simplistic, Unworkable, Kira

Nana: Here's something that actually involves the Kira case. Just because I write about baby Light doesn't mean I've forgotten canon, not to worry!

Minutiae

Title: Simplistic, Unworkable, Kira

Prompt: 019. White

Rating: PG-13

"I don't see how anyone can support Kira," Light's mother says, switching off Sakura TV. "I mean, I can see how a child might, but an adult should be able to see how simplistic and unworkable his ideas are." She says this sure that Light will agree, and he tries his best to pretend he does. As he speaks he's grateful not to be facing her—despite his silky voice his face is ashen. He won't say it, won't admit to himself that it's a knife through the heart. She's his mother. He wants her to be proud of him.


	8. Language Skills

Nana: Sayu is usually the one who is portrayed as feeling inferior to Light, but I don't think that she's the only one. He's the shining star of the family, something that is going to hurt everyone's feelings whether they want to admit to it or not. Here's a little something about Soichiro's take on it.

Minutiae

Title: Language Skills

Prompt: 077. What?

Rating: PG

Soichiro shouldn't be embarrassed by his lack of English proficiency. Foreign languages have never been his strong suit, and anyway he took French in college, not English. Until he watched his son chat happily with an American tourist, sounding for all the world like a native speaker. There's a slight accent, of course, but all the same he speaks it fluently. When Light turns to him and translates the tourist's request for restaurant recommendations, Soichiro wants to sink into the sidewalk. He knows he should be proud, but at times like this he wishes his son wasn't smarter than him.


	9. Raleigh Scattering

Nana: This is based on an experience I had working at daycare today. I wasn't able to tell an inquiring child what kind of leaves we were looking at, and so, I'm foisting my embarrassment onto Sachiko. The concept is fairly similar to the last chapter, actually.

Also. _Yochien _basically means pre-school, but in Japan there are two kinds of pre-schools, _yochiens _and _hokuens, _and they're different kinds of programs that serve different clientele. A _yochien _serves the children of non-working mothers, among other things. I would just say pre-school, but it's hard to make the distinction that way.

Minutiae

Title: Raleigh Scattering

Prompt: 031. Sunrise

Rating: PG

It's so early that Sachiko can't believe she's expected to be awake, or that her son is. A _yochien_ has no reason to schedule events at sunrise. Light, having gone to sleep at 20:00, is wide-awake, pointing excitedly at the sky's new palette. "Why does the sky turn pink and purple in the morning, Mommy?" Light asks as she fiddles with his car seat.

She doesn't know, so she smiles, changes the subject. That afternoon, he babbles delightedly about Raleigh scattering the whole ride home, and she still doesn't know what he's talking about. Already, he's smarter than she is.


	10. Early Attempts At Manipulation

Nana: Okay, this has the same general theme as the last one, since the other one I had waiting that was different kind of suck

Nana: This was sparked by a conversation with Serria about Light's incredible manipulation skills. I figure he'd have to start somewhere, right?

Minutiae

Title: Early Attempts At Manipulation

Prompt: 044. Circle

Rating: PG

Light creeps over to his mother, little hands sneaking towards the Tupperware full of chocolate chip cookies. He's had one, but one is never enough for a child. Sachiko slaps his hand away, tells him that it isn't healthy to eat so much sugar at once. Light pouts at her, says, "but Mommy, I didn't eat the cookies that Mrs. Matsuyama gave everyone today because I was saving room for _your _cookies—they're lots better. Can I have one more?"

Sachiko knows she shouldn't give in, but the kid's so cute she can't help it. She hands him another cookie.


End file.
